Intraluminal implantable endoprostheses such as self expanding stents, grafts and stent-grafts are known and are, for example, shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. B1 4,954,126; 5,116,360; 5,133,742; 5,591,226; 5,653,747; and 5,679,470. A covered stent is described in International Publication Number WO 94/24961. A polyurethane is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,749. A porous implantable material is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,972. A method of forming an implantable graft is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,740.
U.S. Pat. No. B1 4,655,771, entitled, Prosthesis Comprising Expansible or Contractile Tubular Body, discloses a prosthesis comprising a flexible tubular body for transluminal implantation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,275, entitled, Self-Expanding Prosthesis, discloses a resilient, elastic self-expanding prosthesis comprising a flexible tubular body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,559, entitled, Multiple Layer Stent, discloses a radially self-expanding stent having multiple layers that includes a medial region and proximal and distal cuffs having diameters greater than the medial region diameter when the stent is in the relaxed state. A silicone coating circumscribes at least the medial region of the stent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,159, entitled, Process for Manufacturing Three-Dimensional Braided Covered Stent, discloses a prosthesis having a flexible tubular three-dimensionally braided structure of metal or polymeric monofilaments, and polymeric multifilament yarns.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,741,333, entitled, Self-Expanding Stent For A Medical-Device To Be Introduced Into A Cavity Of A Body, discloses a self-expanding stent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,774, entitled, Bistable Luminal Graft Endoprosthesis, discloses a luminal graft endoprosthesis or endovascular graft which is capable of dilation and support functions and suitable for the endoluminal repair of vascular lesions and the like. An expandable support or stent is combined with a tubular graft made of a material having two unstressed conditions to provide a combined stent-graft wherein the graft material is secured to either or both of the internal or external surfaces of the stent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,287, entitled, Methods for Applying an Elastic Coating Layer on Stents, discloses a coated stent comprising a cylindrical wall formed by meshed wires and a covering layer of elastic material extending on a portion of its length, with an outer surface, and totally embracing the wire mesh.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,999, entitled, Flexible Hollow Organ, discloses a flexible hollow organ, especially a vascular prosthesis intended for implantation in the human or animal body parts. The hollow organ includes a flexible prosthetic tube serving for a throughflow of a medium or which consists of such a prosthetic tube. A wall of the prosthetic tube exhibits at least one braided hose of flexible, elastic threads produced as a hollow meshwork.
A stent-graft is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/640,253, entitled "Cobalt-Chromium-Molybdenum Alloy Stent and Stent Graft", filed Apr. 30, 1996.
A stent-graft is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/993,985, entitled, Stent-Graft with Bioabsorbable Structural Support, filed Dec. 18, 1997.
A stent-graft is described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/946,906 entitled, Stent-Graft with Braided Polymeric Sleeve, filed Oct. 8, 1997.
All references cited herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entireties for all purposes.